The Fateful Meeting of the Haruhis
by The Typhon Serpent
Summary: After meeting a strange girl, the Haruhi Fujioka wakes up to discover her gender has changed to the gender she's been pretending to be! What does the SOS Brigade and it's mysterious leader have to do with this? And how will Haruhi become a girl once more?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It all started when a certain member of a certain chemistry club decided it was a good idea to change the ingredients of a certain experiment and start a certain chemical fire. On that fateful day, school was naturally cancelled.

Now, like most of the students, a young man named Kyon was disappointed to find out that Ouran Academy had offered to let the students of the now-thoroughly-singed North High attend class at their school while the repairs were being made. Kyon had been looking forward to a break from school, particularly, a break from Ms. Haruhi Suzumiya and the club she ran, the SOS Brigade.

Neither rain, sleet, snow, hail, chemical fire, typhoon, volcanic eruption, declaration of World War III, or any other disaster could ever stop Ms. Suzumiya. So long as school was in session, her beloved SOS Brigade would meet afterwards.

So, on the first day of her attendance at Ouran Academy, Ms. Suzumiya had already started looking for a place to hold her meetings. This left the Brigade's other members: Kyon, Yuki, Mikuru, and Itsuki, with some rarely-received free time.

Ms. Mikuru Asahina, the Brigade's timid, strawberry-blonde princess, was wandering Ouran Academy's halls when she came upon an abandoned music room. She opened the door to see a lovely sight: a tea party consisting of young women being served by young men. Immediately, she was greeted by a tall, blond man, who bowed and kissed her hand before introducing himself.

"You must be one of our visitors from North High." he said, "I am Tamaki Suoh, welcome to the Host club."

Mikuru blushed, she had never been treated so kindly by a stranger before, it was a lovely break from Haruhi's usual pushiness. "I'm … Mikuru Asahina." she said in a shy, quiet voice.

"Mikuru!" Tamaki echoed, "What a lovely name! Written in Kanji, it means 'future'. Tell me, Asahina-San," he drew closer to her and handed her a rose, "When you look into your future, what, or who do you see?"

Mikuru was about to open her mouth when a piece of cake was thrown at the back of Tamaki's head. He froze in place for a moment before swiveling around in anger to see the culprit.

"Did you see THAT in your future?" two, identical., red-haired boys teased in unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you're dead!" Tamaki yelled and chased after them. Mikuru watched in fear as the two boys ran, laughing in delight.

A fourth young man approached, carrying a tray of cups. This one had short, brown hair, and she noticed that he walked in a slightly feminine way.

"Don't worry," he said, giving her a warm smile, "He never catches them."

Then, the blond high school girl heard a too-familiar voice behind her. She jumped as Haruhi Suzumiya entered the room.

"Mikuru, I found you!" she said, displaying a huge grin on her face, "Great news! I found a teacher who said we could use his classroom to hold Brigade meetings after school! Come on, I brought your costume!" she gave Mikuru a big hug, which caused the timid girl to tense every muscle in her body.

It was only then that Haruhi noticed her surroundings, and the boy who was holding the tray in front of her, "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Oh, uh," the boy sat his tray down at a table and smiled, "My name is Haruhi Fujioka, I'm a member of the Ouran Host Club."

Ms. Suzumiya wrinkled her nose at the boy, "I always thought Haruhi was a girl's name." she said with a slightly bitter undertone, "Well, it was my name first, but I'll let you borrow it and you can call me Captain Suzumiya of the SOS Brigade!" she added the last part with a large amount of pride.

"That seems like kind of a mouthful, can't I just call you Suzumiya-San?" the short Host Club member asked with an exasperated sigh. But, the North High student didn't give him a response, and left the room, taking Mikuru with her.

"What a strange girl." the Host Club's Haruhi picked up the tea tray and went back to "his" work.

* * *

A/N: To tell you ahead of time, this going to be a very short story. There isn't much else to say for the time being. I hope you like what you read.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Haru-Chan! Haru-Chan!" Mitsukuni called to the cross-dressing Host Club member, "Look what one of the girls made for Usa-Chan!" he held up his stuffed rabbit proudly, a blue bow now tied to it's left ear.

The crowd in the Host Club's room was quickly thinning as their day drew to a close. Haruhi was busy wiping down tables when Honey ran up to her. "That was nice of her." she replied with little enthusiasm. She was tired and wanted to wrap up her work and go home soon.

Kyoya was flipping through his notebook nearby, writing a few things down. He waited until the room was empty of all but the Host Club members before addressing Haruhi, "Haruhi," he said, without even looking up from his work, "That young woman with the yellow ribbons in her hair that entered earlier, if I'm not mistaken, wasn't that Ms. Haruhi Suzumiya?"

Haruhi looked up to face Kyoya, "That's what she called herself." she replied. She sat next to him, "But, between you and me, she seemed like kind of a stuck-up valley girl."

"Well, stuck-up, maybe. Valley girl, definitely not." Kyoya flipped through a few more papers and adjusted his glasses before continuing, "It would appear as if she's rather well-known around North High for her firm belief in the supernatural, her strange behavior, and her position as the founder of something called 'The SOS Brigade'."

"Kyoya-Senpai," Haruhi sighed, getting up to continue cleaning tables "You know most police agencies would consider what you do borderline-stalking, right?"

"Nonsense," he replied with a wave of his hand, "I merely prefer to know more about the people around me, so I may better grasp my surroundings and choose the best plan of action."

It was then that the twins decided to but in on the conversation, "And that's not all." they said in unison.

"_We've_ heard a few rumors about Suzumiya-San." Hikaru said, appearing on Haruhi's left side.

"Where ever she goes, weird things follow." Kaoru added, popping up on the opposite side.

"For example," Hikaru continued a smirk, "Once, her little Brigade was asked to find a missing student, and after she and her posse had poked around a little, he suddenly appeared in his apartment, claiming to have been there the whole time."

"So, she found a missing person." Haruhi replied without looking up from the table she was wiping, "Shouldn't she be praised, not gossiped over?"

"And another time," Karou continued, "She was asked to play lead guitar for a band at her school's cultural festival …"

"And regardless of how nobody had ever seen her play or sing before, she learned the song within an hour and performed it flawlessly." Hikaru finished.

"And once, when the school's computer club challenged her-"

"Enough!" Haruhi interrupted Karou and threw her towel down in irritation, "I don't want to hear any more stupid rumors! She's just an eccentric kogal with a lot of free time, lay off her already!"

"Excuse me," a male voice said from the front of the room. A dark-haired boy in a North High uniform entered, "Is this the Host Club's room?"

"Who wants to know?" the twins said in unison.

"Well, my friends call me Kyon. I'm a friend of Mikuru Asahina, she lost her notebook and was thinking she might have dropped it here." he replied.

"So you're Kyon." Kyoya said, getting up from his seat.

"Don't tell me you did research on him, too." Haruhi said with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"No, but I've heard of him."

"Good things, I hope?" The North High student replied with a nervous smile.

"You have my approval, and that's all you need. Asahina-San's notebook is on the table over there, I found it a while ago and set it aside." he waved his hand at a blue notebook sitting a few tables away.

"Thanks." Kyon picked up the note book and saw Haruhi standing by idly, "By chance, are you Fujioka-San?"

"Yeah, but how do you know?" she replied.

"Haruhi mentioned you, I heard she gave you kind of a hard time." he smiled, "Just ignore her, she treats everyone that way."

The female Host nodded and returned the smile, she certainly liked Kyon a lot better than the pushy girl from before, in her mind, it was a mystery as to how the two people could ever be friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Haruhi walked into the Host Club to be immediately greeted by Tamaki, who thrust some clothing into her arms. "Haruhi-Chan, we're having a renaissance theme today, so put on this Duke's costume."

She stared at him blankly. As usual, he was dressed as the king, complete with red, fur-trimmed cape and monarch crown. She sighed and walked slowly to the dressing room.

A few moments later, a scream emitted from the dressing room. Tamaki, Karou, and Hikaru were the first to rush over. Tamaki flung the door open, "Haruhi-Chan, what's-" he froze and stared at her bare back for a moment, noticed the bra and shirt on the floor, "Haruhi-Chan, protect your innocence and put a shirt on before you scream for help!" he demanded, shielding the eyes of the twins rather than his own.

"T-T-T-Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi stuttered and turned around slowly to reveal, not breasts, not even her usual a-cup breasts, but a flat, male chest.

Meanwhile, Kyon walked out of class to be greeted by his grey-haired friend, Yuki Nagato, who was standing like a stone wall in front of him.

"Nagato-San?" Kyon said in surprise, "What are you doing here?" He did not intend to be rude in asking this, but the young bookworm was usually in the SOS Brigade's room at this time, reading a novel.

"The stream of data surrounding a member of the Ouan High School Host Club has drastically changed." she said in monotone, "There is a 98 percent probability that Haruhi Suzumiya is the culprit behind this abrupt change in data."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: This is a longer chapter than I usually do. But, my chapters used to be only a few paragraphs long, so I guess that isn't saying much.

If you don't know what a kogal is, look it up. I borrowed the term from a manga called Pretear.

Thank you to those who reviewed and added this story to their watch list, I really wasn't expecting this to get any attention considering my long hiatus (which probably pissed off most of my watchers). I greatly appreciate it.

For some odd reason, all the text was in bold font the first time I published this chapter. 8/ My apologies to anyone who's eyes bled.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The now-male Haruhi stood, trembling, while the members of the Host club gathered around her.

"Haruhi-Chan, what happened?" Tamaki said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Well, if I knew that, why would I be screaming?" he/she snapped back.

"So you're --" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"Yes."

"And you have a --"

"Yes."

"It matters not!" Tamaki declared in his usual, flamboyant nature. He took Haruhi's hand and looked him/her in the eyes, "Haruhi-Kun, we will accept you no matter what life decisions you make!"

"Do I look like I made this decision?" Haruhi replied through gritted teeth.

"Nekozawa-San!" the blond king declared, "He must have used his black magic to do this to poor Haruhi-Chan! But what did I ever do to him?" he added the last part with a dramatic sob.

Kyoya cleared his throat and held up a hand, "I don't think Nekozawa-San is capable of this; but until we find the culprit, perhaps we should take advantage of the situation." he smirked.

"I don't like where this is going." Haruhi sighed.

"Until now, we've had some trouble maintaining Haruhi's cover." he continued, "When the Host Club holds a beach party, she can never wear a bathing suit; when physical exams were being held, we had to set up a private room for her; and I've had an increasing number of requests for topless Haruhi pictures."

"Still don't like where this is going ..."

"Gentlemen, we're changing today's theme. We need something to show off Haruhis newfound physical appearance." he clapped his hands together, "Let's get to work!"

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and sorry for the lack of updates. I mainly wanted to add a new chapter just to say I HAVEN'T forgotten about the story.

My laptop had to go in for repairs and I only got it back yesterday. I was working here and there when I borrowed my Mom's computer, but I didn't want to do much until my precious computer was returned to me. There is also drama in my family which you probably don't care about. We'll leave it at this: Yay for restraining order violations!

And, yes, I am having a hard time deciding what pronouns to use for Fujioka now that I've started my gender-bending. *whines*

Damnit, Typhon, stop that, you told yourself you'd stop using the Author's Notes to blog, what are you doing?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Kyon paused outside of the Host Club door, his hand hesitantly hovering above the handle. He turned to Yuki, "You're sure about this?" he asked his friend, "We're not just on a wild goose chase."

"I'm positive." she replied in her usual, emotionless tone of voice.

Kyon nodded and sighed, correcting Suzumiya's mistakes was far from his favorite after-school activities. With Mikuru, Yuki, and Itsuki at his side, he opened the door.

The room had changed significantly since the day before. For starters, the room now felt close to a sauna. Sun lamps hung from the ceiling, increasing the temperature significantly. The tables and chairs Kyon had seen when he was here last were replaced with beach chairs and outdoor patio tables. Fake palm trees had been scattered throughout the room, and the carpet had been either replaced or covered with a new carpet that resembled sand.

"Asahina-San!" Tamaki called in a sing-song voice. He ran towards the group, wearing a tight pair of swim trunks with a tropical print on them. "You've returned! And you brought a friend who's as beautiful as you are." he bowed in front of Yuki, "What is your name, lovely?"

Yuki didn't move or even bat a lash at Tamaki, Mikuru blushed, Itsuku covered his mouth and chuckled a little, Kyon sighed and placed the tips of his fingers on his forehead, "Do you mind?" he groaned.

"Not at all." Tamaki said plainly, standing to face the North High student, "Kyon, was it not? I must say, you don't strike me as the type who is into this sort of thing, but the more the merrier, I suppose. The Ouran Host Club prides itself on never discriminating-"

He was cut short when Haruhi Fujioka grabbed him and pulled him over by his left ear. He was wearing a similar outfit as his fellow member; loose swim trunks with matching flip-flops. "As if it wasn't bad enough I have to endure this, you could at least stop harassing people for five seconds and go take care of the customers who already requested you!" he snapped, his voice getting slightly louder with each word.

"When did you become so scary, Haruhi-Chan?" The blond teenager whimpered.

"I'm in a bad mood, which is something you would already know if you weren't trapped in your own little world, now move it!" he released Tamaki's ear, and the Host Club president walked back to his table with an over-dramatic sense of woe. Fujioka also parted, arms crossed and his grumpy aura leaving with him.

Kyon waited until he was sure they were both out of hearing range before continuing, "So, who's 'data stream' changed?" he sighed.

Yuki slowly raised an arm and pointed at Fujioka, who was bussing tables and talking to a few girls.

"And we have to fix it?" he asked.

"If it is not corrected, there is a high risk of Haruhi Suzumiya's secret being revealed to both her and the world." Yuki replied.

"Forgive my scepticism, Nagato, but what exactly has changed?" Itsuki inquired, his left eyebrow raising slightly.

"Her gender."

The group stood in frozen silence for a moment, each Brigade member staring at the Data Interface in near-disbelief.

"Fujioka-San is ... was ... a girl?" Kyon stuttered.

Yuki nodded.

"So, Suzumiya somehow thinks that this Fujioka-San is male, and because she believes that, Fujioka-San is now male." Itsuki put the pieces together aloud, being the only member of the group who hadn't met Fujioka before now.

Yuki nodded.

"You know ... what happened to me?" a quiet voice breathed behind them. The group (with the exception of Yuki) turned around quickly to see Fujioka standing behind them, the former female's eye the size of saucers.

Kyon opened his mouth, but was at a loss for words. He didn't know how long Fujioka had been listening in, nor did he know how to explain their situation. "Well, you see, uh ..." he stumbled over his words for a few seconds until Fujioka spoke, her eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"You know what happened, don't you?" the former female cried, "You can fix it, right? Please, I hate this, if you know how to change me back then tell me!"

A few of the women in the crowd were starting to turn their heads, which was the last thing the S.O.S. Brigade needed. "H-hey! Calm down!" Kyon said quickly.

Itsuki put his hand over Fujioka's mouth and gently walked the young Host out the door, continuously glancing behind him to make sure none of the other Hosts saw him. The other three North High students followed as casually as they could manage.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to the **LogictheTribbleAteMehBrainz** for the pronoun suggestion. (long but epic penname, by the way)

I've started getting into those old 60's music hits. I wrote this entire chapter while listening to "Classical Gas" by Mason Williams (Or Eric Clapton, I actually don't know nor do I care).

The positive reviews I've been getting are all very encouraging, thank you :).

Yes, I'm trying to trade off on perspectives. Next chapter will be written from Fujioka's point of view.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Haruhi struggled against Itsuki's hold as the group of four swept him out of the music room. The former female finally clamped down on the hand that was covering his mouth, causing the boy who restrained him to recoil in surprise and pain.

"Ow!" he said, massaging his sore palm, "What was that for?"

"What's going on?" the Host Club member demanded, taking a step back to face the group properly. His eyes darted between each member, waiting for an answer. The two boys exchanged nervous glances, the blond girl from earlier looked away, and the grey-haired girl with glasses stood, motionless, like some sort of machine. Haruhi remembered what the twins had mentioned earlier, about strange things happening whenever the "S.O.S. Brigade" was around.

"This has to do with Suzumiya-San, doesn't it?" he said after a few moments of silence.

"N-no, what gives you that idea?" Kyon said quickly.

"I'm not stupid, this happened right after I met her; and I've heard the rumors about you guys. I didn't want to believe it at first, but strange things happen when she's around, don't they?"

"Spill it, Kyon." the light-haired boy said with a smile, nudging his friend, "He already has things practically figured out."

"_She_." Haruhi corrected him, "'_She _already has things practically figured out', and you know it." Normally, Haruhi wouldn't care what pronoun people used, but considering the situation, he was determined to keep what little of his femininity he had left. "And who are you?" he added.

"Oh, sorry, I guess we haven't met properly." the boy smiled and bowed politely, "I am Itsuki Koizumi. The young woman over there is Yuki Nagato." he gestured towards the grey-haired girl, who nodded a greeting, "I think you've already met Kyon and Asahina. Suzumiya would probably refer to me as 'the mysterious transfer student'."

"Mysterious transfer student?" Haruhi echoed.

"Yes, but perhaps Kyon would be better at explaining."

"_Me_?" Kyon's eyes seemed to widen as he looked between Itsuki and Haruhi, "I'm an innocent bystander! I never wanted anything to do with this!"

"But you're the chosen one, so to speak." Itsuki said, still smiling, "Not to mention, if anyone could remedy the situation, it would be you."

"Where do I even begin? You understand it better that I do!"

"Well, we're getting nowhere arguing so I might as well try." he sighed and turned back to the short Host. Haruhi started at him, wishing he would wipe that smile off his face. 'How can he stay so cheerful?' he thought.

"Where to begin?" Itsuki said, pondering for a few seconds, "First of all, Fujioka-San, what I tell you is in complete confidence, you need to understand that." he began talking in a very serious, no-nonsense tone, though his friendly smile still remained, "If any of this gets out, we'll have a problem on out hands, especially if Suzumiya were to find out."

"I understand." Haruhi said, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever he was about to be told.

"Haruhi Suzumiya has a supernatural power, if you will. Some of us theorize that she is a crack in the time-space continuum, others think she made a leap forward in evolution, and other still," he smirked and glanced at Kyon, "think that she's just strange. But none of that matters. The bottom line, Fujioka-San, is that Suzumiya has the power to break down, change, destroy, and create reality as she wishes. However, Suzumiya does not know she has this power, and it is usually determined simply by her subconscious desires."

Haruhi stared at Itsuki for a moment, speechless. This all sounded like a cheesy science-fiction movie, or a really bad fanfiction where the author doesn't update enough. On the other hand, it all seemed to make sense, in it's own way.

"Let me guess," he said after a few seconds, "Your job is to keep her from destroying the earth, doing anything drastic, or worse, finding out about her own abilities."

"Wow, you're pretty sharp!" Itsuki said, his smile widening. Haruhi resisted the urge slap her own forehead, this was all to strange to be true!

"So, basically, when Suzumiya met you, you were masquerading as a boy, and she thought you were a boy. Now, because she thinks that, you've become one. There's more, but I'm afraid it's on a need-to-know basis." the friendly boy finished.

The former female stared at the group again, an eternity seemed to pass in silence as she attempted to process what she had just heard. It couldn't be true! It wasn't! It would imply that Suzumiya was some sort of all-powerful goddess. Yet, here Fujioka was, a girl yesterday and a boy today, and their explanation was the only one that could make any sense.

He snapped out of his trance when his watched beeped, he glanced at it, realizing the Host Club was about to close and he would have to be home soon. "I ... have to go." he sighed, turned around, and started walking back to the clubroom.

"You believe us, don't you?" Kyon asked. Haruhi stopped when upon hearing his voice, and looked back, "No," he said bluntly, "Not entirely, anyway. But if it's even a little true, then you're the only ones who can help me. Just ... give me some time to think about it, OK?"

Not waiting for a reaction, he walked back into the clubroom.

(insert page break here)

Haruhi glanced at the clock again, it was midnight now. He shifted position in bed again, unable to get comfortable. Fortunately, he had managed to hide his sudden gender change from his father, but how much longer would he be stuck this way? He sighed and tried to relax, his eyes closing as sleep finally took it's hold.

Haruhi opened his eyes, he stood in front of a school. 'What am I doing in my uniform?' he thought, glancing down to recognize the blue suit-and-tie that was worn by Ouran Students. It was then he realized he was dreaming, and hoped that his gender had returned in his own dream, feeling disappointment when he realized that he could still feel something between his legs.

'Where am I?' he thought, looking around. He couldn't remember ever being here, and began walking, looking for a clue as to his whereabouts. Finally, he found a sign attached to the side of the building, bold letters painted on it ...

"'North High'?" Haruhi read aloud, "That doesn't make any sense, I've never been here."

He continued walking around the school grounds, things were quiet ... _really _quiet ... there wasn't anyone else around. It sent a chill down his spine, he almost wanted to prepare for the psychotic killer to jump from the shadows and murder him.

He heard footsteps, his head darted around until he found their source. Several yards away, Kyon was rushing towards him, his eyes wide in near-panic.

"Fujioka-San!" he called once he caught up to her, "What on earth are _you_ doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I hope I did OK describing the Closed Space in this chapter. It really is more of a visual aspect, unfortunately T_T. Yes, I am putting my Author's Notes at the beginning of the chapter now, bwahaha.

REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY: Do not review this chapter! You are forbidden!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"What are you doing here!?"

Fujioka stared at Kyon with a blank face, wondering what kind of question that was.

"Well, I'm dreaming, so ..."

"This isn't a dream!" Kyon interrupted, "This is serious! Have you seen Koizumi?"

A red ball materialized between them, swiftly which changed into a human-like shape. The red blob turned what Haruhi assumed was it's head and looked at him, then back to Kyo, "What's Fujioka-San doing here?" it asked. Haruhi recognized it as Itsuki's voice, though it sounded faint, like he was struggling to keep from fading away. Kyon shrugged, and the red blob chuckled softly.

"What?" Kyon snapped.

"Nothing, it's just that we always theorized that you were here because Suzumiya-San chose you to reset the world with. If Fujioka-San is here, we may have to rethink a few theories." it replied, obviously amused by the whole situation.

"We?" Haruhi echoed. As far as the Host could tell, they were the only ones there.

"Ah, well, more will be explained later." it replied, stepping back so it could address Kyon and Fujioka at the same time, "We have a slight problem, it would appear as if the Closed Space stretches from North High all the way to Ouran Academy. Now, it's not getting any bigger right now, but we're having trouble fighting off the creatures; every time we get rid of one, two more pop up somewhere. And, to top it all off, we have no idea where Suzumiya-San is."

"Well, don't sound like it's an emergency or anything!" Kyon replied sarcastically, referring to the cheerful tone of voice the red blob had maintained.

This entire time, Haruhi merely stared at his two companions. Creatures? Closed Space? Something in his gut told him this was more than a strange dream, but what did Suzumiya have to do with it?

"Ah! That's no good." the blob said, making Fujioka snap out of his thoughts. He noticed it was shrinking into a ball of light again. "Sorry, I can't hold this form much longer, and I need to help the other Espers."

"Wait, what about Suzumiya-San?" Kyon called as the sphere became smaller.

"Nagato said she'd try to contact you, in the meantime, I'm afraid you're on your own. I'm sorry you got involved in this, Fujioka-San, I wish you both the best of luck."

Kyon reached for the sphere just as it disappeared from sight. "Idiot ..." he muttered. He turned to Fujioka and sighed, "Come on, it's not safe for you to be by yourself, and I need to find Suzumiya-San."

He started walking towards the North High entrance, Fujioka took a second to process what had just happened before running up to him. "Hey, hang on!" he called, catching up, "Where are we? What was that thing? What do Espers have to do with anything? Why is it an emergency? What does Suzumiya-San have to with any of this?"

Kyon looked at him wearily, putting his fingers on his forehead as if he were debating on the best way to answer the questions. The two entered the building and walked through a few hallways like this before he finally answered, "It's ... complicated. I barely understand it myself. Suzumiya-San creates these spaces when she's frustrated or upset, and what you saw back there was Koizumi in the only form he can take in this place. He and a group of espers that I know nothing about come here whenever these spaces are created and try to set things right. For some idiotic reason, I come here on occasion, too."

"But, you're not an esper or anything, you're just a poor guy who got mixed up in this, right?"

Kyon nodded, the corners of his mouth turned up for a second like he was happy someone understood what he was going through, "From what Koizumi told me the first time I came here, the world might have been destroyed had I not interfered. So, I guess you could say that I have no right to complain."

"Must be a lot of pressure, though."

"Hm?"

"I said it must be a lot of pressure. You saved the world and you didn't even know you did it until someone else told you. You probably don't even know what you did."

The North High student smiled, "I have my suspicions, but you're right, I don't even know what I'm doing now." he chuckled a little before stopping in front of a door with a plaque above that read 'Literacy Club'. He opened the door and flicked on a light switch, revealing a plain room with a table in the center with some board games and four laptops tucked underneath, several bookcases along the walls, and a computer at the end of the room facing the window.

"I was hoping she might be here." Kyon sighed and turned to leave but stopped when the computer beeped a few times. He rushed over and tapped the spacebar a few times until the screen responded. Fujioka followed, watching as words appeared on the screen.

+++Alice in Wonderland.+++

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Kyon snapped at the monitor. He took a few breaths to compose himself before typing back …

+++You're no help. Any news from Koizumi?+++

The computer replied:

+++Negative. If you want to find Haruhi, she might be at the field.+++

The chair clattered when Kyon immediately stood and took Fujioka's hand, "Come on!"

"Wait, what-ahh!" Haruhi barely had time to ask any more questions before being dragged down the stairs, out the door, and towards a large, grassy field. Distracted by trying to keep up with his companion's long strides, it took him a moment to notice the huge, blue, alien-like creatures that were scattered throughout the city outside. One of the creatures rose and slammed fist the size of a truck into one of the buildings. He watched, wide-eyed, while several red orbs like the one he had seen before gathered around the creature and appeared to attack it.

The former female stumbled when Kyon released his hand after they arrived on the field. After taking a second to catch his breath, he saw Haruhi Suzumiya standing in the center of the field, her eyes wide with delight as she watched the blue creatures.

"Kyon, it's those things again! We should see if they're friendly!" she said excitedly when she noticed her friend. Then she pouted when she saw the teen in the Ouran Academy uniform just behind him, "How did _he _get here?" she asked.

Upon saying that, another creature materialized behind Fujioka. The poor Host screamed when it raised a fist to strike the school, only to be distracted by another red orb, which it swatted at like a fly. It swung it's fists madly to try and strike the orb, knocking down one of the stadium lights on the edge of the field as it did so. Frozen in fear, the former female didn't react to the debris flying at him until Kyon tackled him to the ground, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the metal pole.

A bolt of lightning crashed through the sky, causing Fujioka to scream and cover his ears, trembling. Even with his ears blocked and being smothered by Kyon's body weight, he could hear the muffled sound of Suzumiya screaming, "What are you doing? Get off him!"

Kyon rose and ran back to Suzumiya. Between the gathering storm and the sound of the monster swatting at more orbs, the brunette teen couldn't make out what they were saying. He drew his knees to his chest and sat on the grass with his ears plugged and eyes tightly shut, unable to move with the sound of thunder roaring above them. Tentatively, he opened one brown eye to see the two North High students embraced, seemingly unaware of their surroundings, with Kyon's fingers buried in Suzumiya's hair. Suzumiya's shoulders relaxed, as if her entire body had been tensed before that moment …

Haruhi Fujioka's eyes snapped open. He found himself in his bedroom again, though he was a good five feet away from his futon, and the sheets were now a wrinkled mess on the floor. He thought it would be a good idea to stay there for a while until he noticed his hands were shaking. On unsteady legs, he stood and carried himself to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, trying not to think of what he had dreamed … if it was a dream …

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone rang. Whatever transpired had made him way too tense. Even being a member of the Host Club wasn't _this _unpredictable. He walked back to his room and picked up the cell phone, it was a text message …

"I'm sorry you got involved in this, we need to talk tomorrow. Meet me outside Ouran.

– Kyon"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm afraid this is going a tad slower than I originally anticipated. Hopefully, it doesn't get boring.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I realized it had been a while since I updated so I thought I'd just separate what I was working on into two chapters and just upload what I have so far.

So much for trading off on perspectives, eh? XD *pokes Fujioka*

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Fujioka had done his best to look normal that morning. Choosing the loosest-fitting t-shirt he owned, then covering that up with a sweater, selecting a very loose pair of jeans and tucking back his … well, you get the picture.

_'As if I can't stop my friends from meddling in my home life enough, now I'm going to school on a Saturday.'_ he thought with a sigh as he slowly walked towards Ouran Academy's front gate.

Kyon was already waiting, he gave the Ouran student a wave and a smile when he spotted him. He put his hands in his pockets and walked forward, "I'm sorry you got mixed up in this." the North High student said.

"You've apologized enough. I'm already 'mixed up in it', so there's no turning back until I'm a girl again, right?" Haruhi said firmly.

"True, but I thought I should say it in person." Kyon replied, meeting his eye contact, "Besides, I figured that, after last night, you'd have some questions to ask."

"We don't have to meet in person for me to ask questions-especially not on a Saturday."

"I like it better this way. The others are sworn to secrecy, so asking them anything would get you nowhere; but ask me and I'll answer to the best of my knowledge."

Haruhi nodded, appreciative of his honesty, "So last night wasn't a dream, it really happened?"

"So to speak." he answered, "The short answer is yes, but it's more complicated than you think. Can I explain it to you over lunch? My treat, it's the least I can do."

Haruhi shrugged, "Sure, might as well be comfortable while I hear this."

* * *

Tamaki rode home from piano lessons in the back of his family's limousine. Normally, he would have taken the lessons at his house, but the grand piano in the main hall needed repairs, so he commuted to his teacher's house.

Thoroughly uninterested in the book he was reading, the blonde-haired teen started vacantly staring out the window. The sight he beheld when the limo passed a cheap restaurant was something he wasn't expecting …

"Haruhi!?" he gasped, eyes widening. He immediately sat up (the seat belt was the only thing that prevented him from standing at that moment) and pressed his face and hands against the window, straining to see his friend through two layers of tinted glass.

Indeed, it was Haruhi! And with a man, nonetheless! _'What the … is she laughing?'_ Tamaki thought as he observed the two. The man looked familiar, but he couldn't place a name.

Unfortunately, the limo decided to start moving. The second his friend was out of sight, Tamaki took out his cell phone and dialed the first number that came to mind …

"Hikaru?" he spoke into the phone.

"_No, Kaoru. What do you want?"_

"It's Haruhi! She's frolicking about downtown with a _man_!"

"_So?"_

"'So'? 'SO'? What if she's catering to men for money? They pay her to go out with them so they can feel young again! I will not have my little girl falling into that kind of life!" He declared the last part with melodramatic nobility, as if he were Haruhi's sole protector.

"_Boss, that, by far, is one of the stupidest theories you have ever come up with." _Kaoru responded after a few moments of chargin-induced silence, _"And aside from that, why does it matter so much to you? She's probably just hanging out with one of her peasant friends."_

"It's my job to protect her! It's bad enough that some cruel wielder of black changed her, but I won't have her getting into trouble because of it!"

Kaoru smirked, putting the pieces together, _"Oh, so __that's__ your problem."_

"Don't act like you don't care-"

"_No, no, I care enough." _the twin cut Tamaki off, _"I should have seen it when you started being more of a drama queen than usual lately."_

"What on earth are you talking about?"

He grinned, thoroughly enjoying teasing his friend, _"You've been head over heels for Haruhi for a while now, and now that she's a boy, you're thinking your chances with her are dashed."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Relax, Boss, we won't interfere. But if you keep this up, she'll feel smothered and start pushing you away."_

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"_Oh, really? Look in the mirror and tell me if you're blushing."_

"T-t-that doesn't have anything to do with this!" Tamaki stuttered, having just realized how hot his face felt, "Haruhi may be in trouble!"

"_Whatever you say, Boss. If you're really concerned, just talk to her. I, meanwhile, have better things to do than continue teasing you."_

Kaoru didn't give Tamaki a chance to respond before hanging up.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, the pressure's on. TwT;; I was hoping to be able to write this one casually as I feel but I have a fair amount of stalkers-I mean-people following the story and I hate letting people down. I'm always worried that I won't live up to your expectations, so please, be kind to me.

I just started a new job and the holiday season is here, so this may be the last update for a couple weeks. Not to mention, the laptop will be out of my hands for a little while once again. I'm loaning it to someone because I'm a big fat softie who can't say no when someone asks them a favor. XD

Poor Kyon is so clueless.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Monday came before Kyon knew it, the days seemed to be passing by all too quickly. After classes were dismissed, he met with his friends in the empty Ouran classroom for their Brigade meeting. The scene was typical, Yuki sat in the back reading a book, Mikuru quietly served some tea and watched while Kyon and Itsuki battled each other in a board game (today's selection was chess); Haruhi was late.

The Brigade members were all caught in brief surprise when their usual routine was disturbed by a guest entering the classroom. Ms. (or should I say Mr?) Fujioka entered, giving a small wave in Kyon's direction.

"Oh, welcome." Mikuru said with a respectful bow, "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks." Haruhi replied, "I'm not that thirsty."

"Not to sound rude, but don't you have to attend the Host Club?" Itsuki asked, looking up from his game.

"Usually, yes, but Honey-Senpai is home with a cold and, of course, Mori-Senpai is with him and Tamaki-Senpai was acting weird - well, weirder than usual - so Kyoya-Senpai said we could just go home."

The Esper smiled and chuckled softly, he couldn't recall ever hearing so many "senpai"s in one run-on sentence, "Have a seat, I can guess why you're here, but I'm afraid we still don't know what to do about your predicament."

Haruhi sat down next to Kyon, who silently moved his king on the chessboard before leaning back in his chair with a sigh. "I can't believe she gets after me for being late, the meeting's almost over." He muttered, referring to Suzumiya.

"Give her a break, she's probably still bitter." Itsuki replied with a laugh.

"Bitter about _what_?"

"Checkmate."

"Damn it."

As of on cue, Ms. Suzumiya appeared at the door. She narrowed her eyes at Fujioka, "Are you in need of the S.O.S. Brigade's services?" she asked, arms crossed.

"No, I just … wanted to visit." He replied, knowing it wasn't a total lie.

"Well, you can't join!" She said casually but with a hint of hostility, "We're in no need of a Shounen-Ai character."

"Sh-shounen-Ai?" the Host club member stuttered, a sweat drop forming on his forehead.

"Correct! This isn't a yaoi, so unless you have another character slot you can fill, I suggest you take your leave."

"Y-y-y-YAOI!?" the Ouran student nearly fell out of his chair as he repeated the word with shock.

"_Haruhi_!" Kyon stepped between the two before Fujioka could stutter another word, "Get off his back, he was just visiting!"

"Don't you take the liberty of calling my name without an honorific, mister!" Suzumiya snapped in response.

"Like you're one to talk-" he began, but was cut off when Itsuki placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a cold stare. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity before Ms. Suzumiya spoke up again, "Whatever. It's getting late so you all might as well go home." she shot Fujioka another glare before walking away in a huff.

"You two shouldn't fight like that." Mikuru squeaked from the back of the classroom once Ms. Haruhi had left.

"Asahina-San is right, Kyon." Itsuki added, "You just risked creating another Closed Space, in fact, it's a miracle it didn't happen."

"I had to do _something_." he insisted, "It's bad enough she harasses Asahina-San all the time, but Fujioka-San's been through enough because of her."

"Kyon ..." Fujioka stood up, "I appreciate you standing up for me, but Koizumi-San is right. If another one of those spaces shows up, who knows what will happen? Besides, it's fine if she thinks I'm gay. It's technically true, isn't it?"

"It's not fine, she's practically discriminating!"

Haruhi put a finger to Kyon's lips before he could continue arguing. "I don't think she's homophobic, Kyon, I think she's worried." he said with a smile.

The blushing male teen was about to respond with a question when his cheerful companion spoke up. "That's it!" Itsuki said with a triumphant clap of his hands.

"What's it?" Haruhi tilted her head curiously.

"In order to change you back to a girl, perhaps all we need to do is convince Suzumiya-San that you aren't gay, or rather, convince her that you're a girl."

"I don't follow."

"Well, she knows Kyon isn't gay, so maybe if you two ..." The esper smiled and shrugged.

"Hang on!" Kyon said quickly, "N-not that I don't … I-I mean, it's going to take m-more than a little kissing to convince Suzumiya-San that F-Fujioka-San i-i-is ..."

"No need to be shy, Kyon, just pucker up and wait for Suzumiya to notice." Itsuki replied with a casual wave of his hand. He then got a look on his face like he was struck by inspiration, "Wait, I guess you're right, we should probably make sure she looks the part, too. Fujioka-San, do you own any dresses? Preferably something frilly."

"Actually, I do have the formal dress I wore to the Host Club's party that one time."

"Perfect! Now, we just need the right opportunity."

"Well, there's a school dance coming up, but the problem with that is-"

"I said hang on!" Kyon practically snapped this time, his entire face turned bright red, "Nobody asked what I thought about this!"

"I'm sorry, Kyon." Haruhi said. She turned to him and looked him in the eyes, "I guess we weren't considering your feelings. Would you mind going along with our plan?"

Kyon's ears turned red when the former female looked him in the eyes. "W-well it depends on how you feel about it." he stammered, looking away.

"I don't mind. At this point, I'll try anything if it means I can turn into a girl again." the host replied with a smile, "But there is a problem with doing it at the dance. Everyone at the school still needs to think of me as a guy. If my secret gets out, I'm in big trouble."

"Oh, that is a problem." Itsuki said, rubbing his chin in thought, "Well, we could say you lost a bet or something ..."

"W-w-w-wait." Mikuru squeaked again from several feet away, "If Suzumiya-San gets mad, won't we risk another Closed Space?"

"Too true, but we need to concentrate on the matter at hand. Nagato-San and I can try to keep an eye on things while this is all happening." the esper explained, "But it is getting late."

"Hang on, what would she be mad about?" Kyon asked.

Fujioka glanced at the clock, "Ah! It is late! I need to get home and make dinner! Can you guys meet me tomorrow?"

Itsuki began gathering his things and nodded at Haruhi, "Sure, how about after you're done with the Host Club?"

"Wait, Koizumi, what would Suzumiya-San be mad about?" Kyon asked again.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye, Kyon!" Haruhi waved and rushed out of the classroom.

"_Koizumi! _What would Suzumiya-San be mad about!?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I can't believe how long it's been since I updated. Thanks for being patient :)

If it seems like I'm making my chapters shorter and shorter, I apologize. It's just that this thing is wrapping up fairly quickly, and I would have liked it to last longer. On the other hand, I warned you at the beginning that it would be short, so no complaining.

And thus a huge misunderstanding is born ...

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

In a daze, Tamaki walked down one of Ouran's hallways without paying much attention to his surroundings. It was natural that, concentrating on his train of thought, he did not see the little brunette with yellow ribbons in her hair who was, coincidentally, also lost in thought.

As if choreographed, the two bumped and fell down simultaneously. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Tamaki said, picking himself up and offering a hand to the girl.

"Hmph!" the girl huffed, refusing the hand offered to her and standing up on her own.

Confused, Tamaki decided he should at least help her pick up the contents of her backpack. As he bent down to gather a stack of papers, he got a closer look at her face. "You're that Suzumiya girl, aren't you?" he said.

"Why, heard of me?" she asked, taking the stack of papers he had gathered and stuffing them into her backpack.

"Sort of. My friend, Haruhi Fujioka, is … acquainted with a member of your club." he sighed.

"That so?" Haruhi said bitterly, "Well, tell him to … to stay away from us! I don't need him in the S.O.S. Brigade and I certainly don't need him hitting on Kyon!" She tore the paper she was holding in half, grinding her teeth.

"H-h-hitting on Kyon? Th-that … that doesn't sound like my Haruhi!" Tamaki said quickly, eyes widening.

"Well, no offense, I'm sure you have room for that kind of stuff in the Host Club, but my Kyon is all-man. He'd never go for Fujioka-San, or any other guy, for that matter." she stuffed her now-ruined Algebra notes into her backpack.

"H-h-hitting on Kyon ..."

"Hey! Are you listening!?"

"Of course!" Tamaki stood up and spoke assertively, "You're absolutely right, Suzumiya-San, we need to stop those two before they cause any trouble!"

"Now you're speaking my language!" Haruhi stood, a subtle smile spreading across her face, "We need to separate those two before his innocence is lost!"

"Precisely!" he said with a grin, mistaking the person Ms. Suzumiya was talking about for Fujioka, "I'm Tamaki Suoh, by the way, King of the Ouran Host Club."

"Haruhi Suzumiya, Captain of the S.O.S. Brigade at your service!"

"Great! Now, all we need is an opportunity." he pondered for a moment until his eyes sparkled with inspiration, "The school dance!"

"I thought I told you Kyon didn't swing that way!" she practically growled.

"No, of course not." he replied with a nervous laugh, "The Host Club is one of the sponsors of the dance, though. It will be pretty easy to convince Haruhi to go under the circumstances. If you can convince Kyon to go, we'll show him that that degenerate is up to no good!"

Haruhi, also misunderstanding Tamaki's words, immediately brightened and smiled mischievously, "Brilliant! You worry about your club member and I'll worry about mine. It should be easy to show him that pervert's true colors once the opportunity strikes."


	10. Chapter 10

HI, GUYS!111!SHIFT!111!ONE!

*crickets chirp*

Hmm … well, this is awkward.

I have no real excuses for going so long without updating other than the past several months have just been one drama after another. New job, then some family drama, then some relationship drama, then some more family drama, then college registration, then some more family drama, then some block, then college finals, then some more drama.

You can image it's been quite fun. And the bottom line is that my writing just got put on the bottom of my priorities list until now.

On top of that, I felt that I was rushing the fic a bit by going into the dance scene too soon, since that's where the "climax" is (really, it's more comparable to a steady hill followed by someone sneezing). But, in the end, I decided it's my story and I'll write it however I damn well please.

Last but not least, a big THANK YOU to everyone who has been reviewing. I know I whine about how reviews give me stress because I'm supposed to live up to people's expectations, but this is mostly whining for the sake of whining. Your reviews really do encourage me. ^^

OK, Typhon is done rambling now. Enjoy, after that far-too-long wait …

**CHAPTER 10**

Haruhi Fujioka sat perfectly still, watching as the twins fussed over her hair and makeup. If all went well tonight, they might be able to convince Suzumiya of the truth and, hopefully, get the former female back to his true gender.

In order to ensure that the plan went smoothly, the only Host Club members who knew of it were Karou, Hikaru, and Kyoya. Kyoya was, at that moment, on his cell phone scheduling an appointment with a professional manicurist and hairdresser. Though he trusted the twins to do a good job, he still couldn't help making sure that the job was thorough.

"Are you sure about this?" Haruhi asked, staring wide-eyed at mascara brush Hikaru held an inch away from his eye.

"Are you questioning our skill?" Hikaru retorted.

"Relax, Haru-Chan, by the time we're done, your own father won't recognize you. Now hold still." Karou said while running a comb through Haruhi's short, brunette hair.

Haruhi took a deep breath and tried to relax, he hadn't even noticed that he had been scooting back in his chair from the moment Hikaru had pulled out the brush. "We're not trying to fool my father." he reminded them.

Kyoya's cell phone flipped shut with a click; he turned, pushed his dark glasses up on his nose, and scribbled a few things into his ever-present notebook. "You have a manicurist appointment at five and a salon appointment right after that. I'll have a limo pick you up at the salon, your dress will be in the back." He reported.

"Thank-"

"Arg, Haru-Chan, don't blink!" Hikaru snapped, cutting off his brunette friend.

"S-sorry." Haruhi immediately apologized and readjusted himself so he was staring forward again. He strained his eyes best he could to look at Kyoya without turning his head. "Thank you, Senpai." He continued, a light smile replacing the usual bow of respect, "How much w-will it cost?" he added nervously, worried again about his constantly increasing debt to the Host Club.

Kyoya stared at his younger friend; his glasses expertly masked the emotion in his eyes, but his forehead wrinkled slightly with seriousness. "You can't work as a Host when under high stress levels, such as those caused by a sudden change in your physical gender. If tonight is a success, and your gender is restored, then it's for the good of the club and not a simple favor that you'd have to repay me for." He explained with a slight scoff.

"Thank you, Senpai!" Haruhi said with an excited grin (earning another glare from Hikaru when he barely managed to avoid smudging her makeup).

"Of course, if tonight's plan is unsuccessful, you'll owe me for both reimbursement and compensation for time."

"Oh, of course." The brunette sighed and wiggled uncomfortably in his chair while Hikaru capped the mascara and reached for another tool of his makeover trade. As it was, if he didn't return to being female by tonight, he would probably run away from home just to avoid looking like an idiot in front of Kyon. He blushed, ever so subtly, thinking of the kind and gentle North High student he had met just prior. _'What am I thinking?'_ He thought, internally groaning, _'I might not be a girl ever again, we'd never stand a chance with me like this.'_

"Haru-Chan, are you blushing?"

Haruhi was snapped out of his trance when Karou spoke leaned over his head to stare at him upside-down, leaving the two almost nose-to-nose. Haruhi opened and closed his mouth a few times, though words seemed to escape him. The redheaded twins were infamously good at leaving him speechless.

"Oh my god." Hikaru gaped at Haruhi in realization, practically falling down where he was kneeling in front of the brunette.

"What, she's – you're kidding!" Karou's eyes widened as he stared at his brother.

"No!" Haruhi jumped to defend himself, earning a curious look from where Kyoya stood on the other side of the room. He grinned at the black-haired host, feeling a few nervous drops of sweat fall down his brow. Kyoya casually turned back to his notebook until his cell phone chimed, and the young entrepreneur left the room to take the call, leaving Haruhi to breathe a silent prayer of thanks.

"It's true, isn't it?" Karou moved to stand in front of Haruhi.

"Ah! That would explain why the Boss feels threatened."

"What?"

"The call you got the other day."

"That's right! I guess he wasn't completely out of his mind."

"It's official then …"

"PEASANT LOVE!" The twins finished in unison, clapping and intertwining one another's fingers together.

Haruhi stared at the red-heads, wide-eyed. His mouth opened to object, but he found himself unable to deny it. He was frozen to his chair, only able to lean back slightly in intimidation when Hikaru moved in close.

"I see you're not denying it." The twin teased, a mischievous grin, reminiscent of a Cheshire cat, forming on his lips.

"D-don't tell Suzumiya-San!" Haruhi managed to blurt out, earning a raised eyebrow from his friend, who stepped back out of the former female's personal space.

"Suzumiya-San?" Hikaru echoed.

"Oh, relax, Haru-Chan." Karou flashed a reassuring smile, "We're pranksters, but we're not mean-spirited. We won't tell anyone your secret."

"Thank you." Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief.

"That won't stop us from sticking our nose where it doesn't belong, but we won't tell anyone your secret."

* * *

A pair of brown pigtails bobbed up and down as the ten-year old girl all but bounced down the hallway to the upstairs bathroom where her diligent elder brother was fussing over his tie.

"It's straight already." She said, not hiding her annoyance in any way. He had been preparing for over an hour. She didn't need the bathroom or anything; he had simply started to get on her nerves. At such a young age, she had little interest in boys and an even smaller understanding of why Kyon wanted to look good this evening.

Kyon sighed in response. "Don't you have homework or something? Or maybe you should be in bed?" he left the bathroom as he spoke, making his way to his own room.

"Nu-uh, stupid, it's Friday and I did all my homework this afternoon." She stuck her tongue out, following Kyon and inviting herself into his room.

"Well, then don't you have something better to do than follow me? I don't know, watch cartoons or something?" Kyon tried desperately, searching the room for where he had left his wallet and keys.

"Nope!"

"Brat."

She paused to watch him rummage through his desk drawers, and then peek under his bed, before making the decision to tease him. "You have a crush, don't you?"

Kyon glared.

"That's why you're fussing so much! It's just like some strange romance fanfiction! You're spending hours trying to look your best so you can go to the dance and sweep her off her feet!"

A pillow met her face. Rather than respond to her brother's attack of bedding with anger or indignity, the fifth-grader stuck out her tongue and made a run for it. Kyon straightened himself, having found his wallet under the bed. His ears were met with the familiar 'ding-dong' of his front doorbell. "I've got it." He called to anyone within hearing range, he was headed that direction anyway. He opened the door, discovering a well-dressed man on the other side, wearing what appeared to be a chauffer's uniform, complete with driving cap.

"Mr. … 'Kyon', is it?" he said in a slightly gruff voice.

Kyon nodded.

"Your limo is here."

"I didn't rent a limo." the teen responded as politely as possibly, praying he wouldn't have to foot the bill for a mistake on the limo company's part.

"Oh, I'm not from a rental company." The driver responded, "I work for a private benefactor who wished to remain anonymous in this situation, but he requested that I pick you up for your school dance tonight."

"Well, that was … nice of him." Kyon said hesitantly. It was certainly classier than riding his bike or borrowing his mother's minivan, but he couldn't think of anyone who would do this for him. He ran through a list of names while he walked to the black limousine. Mikuru? No, she would never do something this extravagant. Yuki? He wasn't even sure if the grey-haired girl would remember not to wear her school uniform to the dance. Suzumiya? It would be typical of her to do this and then make him pay for it, but he said he worked for a private company, and Suzumiya certainly didn't _own_ her own limo. He had gotten to know the Host club, but didn't know any of them well enough to think they would do something like this.

He stepped inside when the driver opened the door for him. The poor North High student nearly jumped from his skin to see who was waiting for him, looking equally as shocked.

A sky-blue gown fell just above her ankles. It was the type made out of many layers, each one was transparent when taken individually, but when put together, gave the dress an elegant, flowing look. No doubt there was a slip beneath the many layers too, yes: the lining and spaghetti-strap strands of the dress were made of the same material as the slip. It was well-accented by white dress shoes, white evening gloves, and a matching white handbag. As for the person who wore them, her brunette hair tumbled around her shoulders; she seemed to hide behind it shyly when she realized she had been staring at him.

"Fujioka-San?" he breathed at last. He hadn't imagined she would be so stunning. Yes, _she_. Her physical gender didn't matter; there was no denying the feminine beauty that sat before him.

"It's a wig …" she responded shyly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

He barely noticed when the limo began moving, still looking at the brunette beauty, hands folded politely in her lap as she avoided eye contact. "No, I just mean …" Kyon struggled to find the right words, "You're very stunning."

"Thank you." Haruhi replied with a flattered smile, "You also look very handsome."

"Thank you."

The next few moments were spent in awkward silence; Kyon occupied himself by watching the buildings pass by through the window. Finding the silence uncomfortable, he finally decided to speak the first few words that came to mind. "Did you send the limo to pick me up?" he asked.

"No." She replied with a nervous laugh, "Kyoya-Senpai was originally going to loan me one of his family's limos, but Hikaru-Senpai and Karou-Senpai insisted I take one of their and … well, I was afraid they would pull something like this."

"Eh?" Kyon raised an eyebrow in surprise, "What are they trying to pull?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! They're just weird, that's all!" Haruhi said quickly, turning to hide the mad blush that appeared on her face.

Kyon shrugged and went back to watching the road. Another few moments later, and the limo had pulled up to the front doors of the Ouran Academy ballroom. The driver stepped out and first opened the door for Kyon. Kyon made his way to the opposite side of the vehicle and opened the door for Haruhi, holding out a hand for her to take. "Shall we?" he said with a smile.

Haruhi nodded, no longer able to hide an excited smile as she stepped out of the car, holding onto his arm while he led her towards the dance. As lost as she was in excitement and trying to hide her blushing, she didn't notice the brunette girl staring from the other side of the parking lot, the expression on her face a mixture of disbelief and anger.

Naturally, neither of the couple knew what happened within the ballroom, where a rushed an unusually panicked Itsuki hung up his cell phone and handed it off to Mikuru.

"Who was the call from?" The strawberry-blond asked, taking the phone in surprise.

"One of my associates, I need to go." He said quickly, "Tell Nagato-San we need to find Suzumiya-San. Contact Kyon if you can. I'll call you if something comes up, which it most likely will."


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, dear … I'm afraid I may have ended up with a something I never intended. OK, I confess I had FujiokaxKyon in mind from the beginning, but … well, you'll see when I mean. This happens in RPs, too. My characters like to develop mind of their own. It's kind of scary.

Anyway, guys, we're rapidly coming to a close here. If there's one thing I've learned, it's this:

Y'all fangirls can be scary D: *hides*

As for the dance scene, I didn't have any music in mind when I thought up the scene, so I'll leave whatever song was playing to your imagination. However, when I was writing it, I couldn't get "Once upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty out of my head. Seems a bit appropriate, no? I'm an admitted sucker for Disney.

IM IN UR FANDOM, SHIPPIN UR CANONS!

**CHAPTER 11**

Voices buzzed. Lights flew to and fro. Buildings crashed to the ground. Tiny red beings, espers removed from their physical form, made every desperate attempt to stop the chaos. More and more towering monsters appeared, their thirst for destruction only fueled by Suzumiya's emotions. More destruction. More than the espers could handle.

"It's spreading too fast! It'll be all over the city in a few minutes!"

"Where the hell is Koizumi?"

"I'm here."

"Did you find the boy?"

"No, he hadn't arrived yet when you called. Am I too late?"

"Probably. Wouldn't have mattered either way."

"Are they multiplying?"

"Like rabbits. Every time we beat one, three more show up."

"What do we do?"

"Pray."

* * *

Kyon led Fujioka to the ballroom, the brunette Host politely holding onto his arm with a joyous smile displaying. She blushed a bit and looked down when they entered, but was surprised to see that few people recognized her, or if they did, they might have assumed she was in cosplay. In any case, it seemed they made no attempt to call her out on the fact that she was dressed as a woman. Perhaps they were all too lost in the eyes of their respective dance partners.

"Can you dance?"

Kyon's words pulled her from her thoughts, chocolate eyes meeting dark brown ones when the well-dressed boy smiled down at her. "Not very well." She confessed.

"Good, neither can I." Kyon said with a smile, "So we'll both look like idiots."

He stepped back and bowed, holding out a hand for her to take. With some surprise, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. A slight silence was heard before a new song began.

Kyon placed his free hand ever so gently on Haruhi's waist. She looked up at him before putting her own free hand on his shoulder. The two began moving. Step, step, turn. Step, step, turn. They were horribly out of synch with the rest of the crowd, and weren't even sure they were dancing in time to the music. Haruhi had to hold back a laugh, Kyon was horrible at leading. None of it seemed to matter, though; they kept staring at each other while the music played. It was like communicating without words, without even conscious thought. Occasionally, they would both smile over something mutual that only the two of them shared.

Step, step, turn.

The music stopped … no, wait, it was still playing. And everyone was still dancing. The music merely faded into a distant echo. The room lost its color.

"What's going on?" Haruhi tore her eyes away from Kyon's and stopped dancing.

"Kyon!" a high-pitched, female voice called from several meters away.

"Asahina-San!" Kyon looked up to greet the strawberry-blond woman that ran towards them, her grey-haired friend walking at a steady pace just behind.

"Kyon, please, you have to help-Ahhh!" Mikuru's sentence was broken off by a roar and a crash when a monster Kyon knew only too well tore off the roof from the ballroom. The dancing students made no notice of the creature as it tossed the ruined portion of the ceiling to the side and swung a massive arm into one of the Ouran Academy's wings.

* * *

"It's at the school now!"

"How far?"

"Just to the edge, it hasn't even spread enough to cover the campus yet."

"I'm going in!"

The red, matterless orb flew at the monster that had approached the Ouran campus. _'That's it, keep ripping up the building, don't notice me ...' _the esper thought in desperation.

Too late. Out of the corner of its eye, the creature spotted it's enemy and batted it away with a flick of it's wrist. The esper flew back, rejoining the rest of the group.

"Are you OK?"

"I can't feel my arm … how did it do that?"

"I think it learned how to pull us back to a physical form just long enough to strike."

"Great … I'm sorry, Kyon, I think this is the end."

* * *

Fujioka found herself clinging to the front of Kyon's jacket. "If this is a closed space, how are we even still here?" she asked to anyone who would answer.

Kyon searched his mind for an answer, but found none. Because they knew Suzumiya on a closer level than anyone else? Because she liked them? Because she wanted everyone else to die? There were a lot of possibilities and none that really mattered. He embraced Fujioka, hanging onto her desperately while the creature continued its rampage. When he dared to look up, it was just in time to see the monster backhand a familiar figure across the sky.

"Koizumi?" He realized who it was aloud.

Mikuru sought shelter behind his back, while Yuki merely stared, straight-faced, at the monster as took out its rage on the next building.

"Nagato-San, do something!" He called to the human interface.

"Possibility of survival: 20 percent and falling."

"I don't need your percentages, do something!"

"Possibility of survival: 17 percent and falling."

"_Nagato_!"

"Possibility of survival: 13 percent and falling."

* * *

Tamaki stepped out of the limo. After adjusting his tie, he reached for his cell phone and checked the signal again. Still no service. Kyoya wasn't answering the phone when he tried to call a few minutes ago, either.

"A Host is never late, I arrive precisely when I mean to." He assured himself aloud.

Bidding his driver a farewell, he started his way towards the ballroom but stopped mid-way upon spotting a figure sitting by the edge of the fountain. Her dark green dress hid her well, but Tamaki recognized the girl from his previous hallway encounter with her.

"I'm glad I found you." He called, jogging towards her, "Are we still going to …" he trailed off, seeing she didn't look up or acknowledge him. "Suzumiya-San, is everything all right?" he asked after coming to a stop in front of her.

"Fine!" she barked with a slight 'humph', "But I'm not doing the stupid plan anymore, you can do it on your own!"

Tamaki nearly took a step back, slightly shocked by her seemingly sudden decision. However, he still didn't miss the fact that she wasn't taking her eyes off the hands in her lap. "Hey, come on, what's wrong?" he asked, taking a seat next to her, "You were so eager to break those two up earlier."

"Doesn't matter … Kyon's an idiot."

"Oh, come on now. A bit clueless as to how to treat women, but I don't think he's lacking for brains."

Sniff.

"Hey, don't cry." He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. With great care, he put a hand under her chin and guided her face to look at him, wiping the solitary tear from her face, "You're prettier when you don't cry."

Before he knew what had happened, Tamaki found himself embraced by a sobbing woman, who decided to bury her face into his tuxedo.

* * *

Kyon squeezed his eyes shut, knowing the creature would be after them next. He felt Haruhi gripping his jacket, hiding her face in his clothes. Mikuru was crying.

"Possibility of survival: 7 percent and decreasing."

"Nagato-San, get out of the way!" Kyon called to his friend who still stood directly in front of the creature.

"Possibility of survival: 5 percent and decreasing."

Somewhere, there were several large crashes and earthquakes.

"Two percent."

The creature turned …

"One percent."

… raised it's hand …

"Three percent."

Silence.

"Possibility of survival: 20 percent and increasing rapidly."

"What?" Kyon dared to open his eyes again. The creature had stopped. Or, more accurately, frozen. The buildings it had destroyed were repairing themselves, tiny pieces of data falling back into place like the buildup of sand in a desert. In turn, the monsters dissolved. When the wind carried the last of them away, the room regained its color and the music returned.

"Possibility of survival-"

"Nagato-San?"

"Yes, Kyon?"

"Please stop."

* * *

"Feel better?"

Suzumiya looked up at Tamaki's words, her eyes puffy and bloodshot after having broken down in his arms. "I guess." She muttered.

"Good." Tamaki stood and handed her the handkerchief he had used to wipe her tears, "Now, I believe we have a dance to get to. M'lady?" He bowed and held out a hand for her to take.

Haruhi accepted the offered hand and stood. Before Tamaki could lead her to the ballroom, she spotted a familiar couple through one of the glass windows, causing her to hesitate. The couple danced their way in and out of sight before stopping in front of the window to span the gap between them for a kiss just as the song ended.

"I guess there's no stopping love." Tamaki sighed, having also spied Fujioka and Kyon in the window, "He had better treat her right, though."

"Heads up!"

A moment too late, Karou's voice reached Tamaki's ears. A red kickball flew through the air and smacked him in the face, sending him falling backwards into the water fountain. Unfortunately, he had forgotten he was still holding Haruhi's hand. The North High student was pulled into the water with him. By the time he resurfaced and blinked the water out of his eyes, the twins were standing over them.

"The look on your face was _so_ worth it!" Hikaru laughed, pointing at the water-soaked couple.

"Just what the heck were you two doing with a dodgeball in the first place?" Tamaki snapped as he retrieved the ball from the water and chucked it back at them.

"Hey, chill, Boss. We don't have dates so we got bored." Karou replied, catching the ball with ease.

Tamaki opened his mouth to snap again and found himself being cut off by Haruhi's laughter. The brunette teen pointed at him from where she sat up in the water. "You look ridiculous!" she laughed, "Look at you, your hair's all wet!"

The blond-haired teen stared at her curiously for a moment before he realized he had started to blush. He quickly turned back to the twins, "Furthermore, you had to get Suzumiya-San involved. But I'll look the other way since you seem to have cheered her up."

He stood and held out her hand for her again, "The Host Club should have some spare dresses if you want to change."

"Only because I don't want to look as stupid as you." Haruhi said with a final giggle before taking his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

I feel kinda bad that this chapter is only half the length of the last two, but I don't know how much further I can go =/. This isn't even the original ending I had planned, this just sort of happened. I often feel I don't control the characters, I just influence them. A bit scary, really.

I'm so glad I finished this before school starts again. I already have my next fanfic planned out, it's Ouran HSHC but it's also slash, so watch out }:D. Believe it or not, I find writing as a good way to relieve stress, so with school right around the corner, the new one may be out sooner than you think.

I'm really surprised that there aren't more crossovers like this one. The first thing I thought when I started watching Ouran HSHC was what it would be like if the two Haruhis met. In any case, thank you all for reading. I don't write to convey a message or make a statement, I write for two reasons: I enjoy it and I like to inspire other people and make them happy. If I've made even one of you smile while reading this, or if I've inspired you to write your own story, then I feel I accomplished something with this fanfic.

And, now, without further ado …

**CHAPTER 12 **(enjoy)

Within the white walls of a hospital room, the light brown-haired teen made a few desperate attempts to get comfortable and read a book. The doctor warned him against moving too much, so as not to irritate the two fractured ribs. Not that he could really shift positions with the casts on his right arm and leg. By the time he managed to balance his novel on his uninjured leg and clumsily hold it open with his left hand, the privacy curtain was tossed aside. He jumped at the sudden noise, dropping his book to the floor.

"Morning, Itsuki!" Haruhi Suzumiya chimed, entering with her usual posse filing after her, "You know, you have a single room, the curtain is a little unnecessary."

"He probably wanted some peace, Suzumiya-San." A voice behind her pointed out. Itsuki leaned forward to look behind Haruhi and see who all had followed her. "Fujioka-San." He said to the girl who had spoken, "How are you doing?"

"Says the man in a hospital bed." Fujioka left Kyon's side and picked up the book he had dropped, handing it to him.

"Just how did you manage to break two limbs, anyway?" Suzumiya asked, making herself comfortable at the foot of the bed.

"I feel down the stairs." He explained with a laugh, "I think someone may have spiked the punch at the dance, I was feeling rather ill when I got home."

"Ha! Serves you right for being a klutz."

"Heh, I suppose. Thank you, Asahina." Itsuki flashed a warm smile at his shy friend when she handed him a stuffed bear and a get-well card. Mikuru bowed and joined the ever-silent Yuki a couple steps back from the bed. "And I'm afraid I don't remember your name." he nodded at the blond-haired man who was lingering near Suzumiya at the foot of the bed.

"That's OK; I don't think we were ever properly introduced. I'm Tamaki Suoh." The man introduced himself with a bow.

"Itsuki Koizumi, pleased to meet you. Getting close to Haruhi, are we?"

"Just because you're hospitalized doesn't mean you can take the liberty of calling my name without an honorific, mister!" Haruhi butted in before Tamaki had a chance to stammer a response.

"My apologies, Suzumiya-San."

"That's better. Hey, Tamaki, you want some soda? I saw a vending machine in the hallway." Suzumiya grabbed her newfound friend by the hand and dragged him out of the room, giving Tamaki barely enough time to yelp in surprise.

"Oh, my. It's a match made in heaven." Itsuki stared, wide-eyed, at the door once they left. "And you two?" He turned to Fujioka and Kyon with a raised eyebrow.

"When the closed space disappeared, I was a girl again." Haruhi said with a pleasant smile.

"Much to Kyon's delight, I'm sure." Itsuki teased with a wink.

* * *

In the hallway, Suzumiya rubbed her chin while trying to decide on a drink to purchase.

"A gentleman should always purchase." Tamaki put in.

"I never denied it, I just can't decide between grape soda and peach tea." Haruhi replied, having apparently already decided that he was buying.

Tamaki gently stepped in front of her and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. She shot him a scowl for interrupting her until he fed a few bills into the machine and pressed both selections. He took the cans that came tumbling out in either hand and held them out for her.

"Thanks." She said, taking the peach tea with a near-skeptical expression.

The silence following dragged by as slowly as possible. Tamaki made a selection of iced coffee while Haruhi sipped her tea and stared at the wall opposite them.

"What are you doing later?" Haruhi asked. The sudden question caused her blond friend to spit out his drink. He coughed a few times before he found the strength to answer her question. "What do you mean?" he said once he was sure he was done choking on his drink.

"I'm almost a third-year now and Kyon's going to a different college than me. He wants to be a lawyer, so he's going to the same one as that cross-dressing girl." Haruhi explained quickly.

"My little Haru-Chan?"

"Well, she's going to grow up eventually and the same goes for Kyon, but I can't keep the S.O.S. Brigade going when we're one member short, so what are you doing later?"

"You mean after high school? You want me to join your club?"

"Now you're getting it!" Haruhi jumped, getting more and more excited by the minute, "I was thinking we could integrate it into our university. If it goes over well, we can open a small business."

"We can?"

"Of course! You're not seeing the big picture! The S.O.S. Brigade could change the world! We'll start with an office downtown and work our way from there. Eventually, we'll open offices in France, England, America, you name it."

Haruhi tossed her finished tea into the trash bin and grabbed Tamaki's hand. "If we hurry, we can make it to North High before the end of the day. They should have finished the renovations on the club rooms by now. Assuming they didn't mess anything up, I can give you the grand tour." She said with far too much excitement for it to be a good thing. Abandoning the injured esper, soft-spoken time traveler, quiet alien interface, and the unsuspecting lovebirds, Suzumiya dragged her newly-appointed and somewhat less-than-enthusiastic friend towards the door.


End file.
